fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MPC! 24
Back to the ship! The great fairy rescue! ''(船に戻って！ 素晴らしい妖精の救助！Fune ni modotte! Subarashī yōsei no kyūjo!)' '''is the 24th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The next day at school, Tama sketch Paradox Corps's Central Ship station's structure in the blackboard, and along with Eiji formulates a plan with the Cures to invade the facility and rescue the fairies. The pleading fairy recalls the main containment cell energizer on the cockpit and point destroying it would free all the fairies at once; however, later on, he asks where to take them once they're all free, since Themis is gone. Eiji agrees with that question, pointing out although Daisuke and his family did great raising Wan-chan and Orbit found a home with Maeko, the whole city wouldn't really be ready to shelter a big amount of fairies. Daisuke then recalls Oshin Moto's garden having a big space, and they could build a temporary sanctuary for them there. Eiji assures he'll tell his grandpa about it, and divides the team for the mission. Later, reunited at Eiji's house, the team transforms and Cure X recalls the plan: with Tama's help, Rescue and Crash would enter the ship and manage their way into the energizer. The rest would work with him on the shelter for the fairies. Crash is worried about getting back into Paradox Corps, but Zap reminds him the fairies need them, and wish him and the others good luck. Power meanwhile feels a bit useless for not getting into the rescue team, but Cure X points their role is just as important, and they should get to work soon. Tama recalls her earrings used to open a portal back to the ship, and Rescue recalls Kamen did this with his mask. She however doesn't need the "totem", concentrating on her energy manipulation to track down reminiscing dark energy, claiming that like Zakenna from the first Pretty Cure, it doesn't all go away; reminiscing parts sometimes spread in tiny pieces. With this power gathere, although at the cost of much of her own strength, Tama opens a portal for the Cures. Inside the facility, Rescue and Crash don't know in which part of the ship they are, and unseen to them, the security robots monitor their arrival and recognize Nisshoku. Back on Earth, Oshin brings the hard-working cures some food and tea; the shelter is in good form so far. Power is visibly still worried, and admits it's more than just them being out of the rescue team; he wants to understand the Awaken Mode and unlock his own so he can be on a par with Daisuke; Kosuke feels inferior as a Cure, and compares his situation with the team's, pointing he hasn't accomplished something that helped him grow as a member of the team. Zap comforts him, assuring he never thinks less of Power and neither does X, and on the spirit of their friendship and their team, if it means to him, they'll help Power in this quest. Guided by Tama through the structure, Rescue and Crash discuss how things changed since they became Cures: for Daisuke is practically living the dream of a lifetime, and Crash thinks back to his father and his relationship with people in general improving. When mentioning Yukio, he admits something on their bond feels different but in a good way. Their chat is cut short by the apparent sounds of whirring, and Tama concludes they have been followed and see the elevator door being blocked, trapping them in that sector. Back to the construction team, Wan-chan, Orbit and the pleading fairy test out the current state of the fairy shelter; there is enough space for a big group, but they'd have to build more of those to accomodate all prisoners on the garden. Zap looks up to the sky, wondering how the other team is doing. X and him ponder about the changes in their lives like the others: Eiji feels glad to know the truth about his past and happier for having his sister back, and Yukio is glad to have found such great friends, especially Toshiro, him blushing by thinking about it. Power then feels something is wrong, his Shiewel glowing intensely. Back to the station, Tama and the Cures fight against the security robots, and Lord Claw's voice is heard through the audio system, asking her to return to her father's side; she refuses however, pointing she knows the truth about Themis and how she was kept away from her real family by him. Rescue and Crash unleash their Awaken power on the robots and open their way to the elevator; not even the wires of it being cut stops them, as Rescue gives Tama a lift with his rocket boots and Crash climbs his way up. Lord Claw's voice keeps insistng to Tama she's been deceived, but she disagrees. Reaching the cockpit, Crash bursts open the elevator door, and they face Lord Claw's chair, only to find it empty; Rescue panics, finding out it's a trap. Behind them, someone steps forward, the dark aura calling Tama's attention: it's Chinmoku, but his hair is messed up and his choker and uniform are improved. He whispers "welcome" to them and the Cures stand their ground. Tama is shocked at what she's seeing, and Lord Claw, floating down, demands once more she reconsiders joining him again, holding the main containment cell energizer. Precure references * Tama compares the dark energy residues to the Zakenna from Futari wa Pretty Cure. Category:Mighty Precure! Category:Made Up 'Episodes'